


To Find His Rose

by puppypopcornpizza



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Canon, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Minor Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Minor Violence, POV Alistair, Running Away, Sneaking Out, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair Theirin leaves his duties as king to find his Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Your Majesty, a letter came this morning,” Teagan announced, walking into the study of the castle. “from the Inquisition. For your eyes only, the scout said.”

“Oh, for me? How wonderful!” Alistair said with a half bitter tone, ever since the incident at castle Redcliffe, letters had been pouring in from all over Thedas, _how could you_ some said and _mages had it coming to them_ others said. In Alistair’s opinion both sides are fools, but saying that _aloud_ would result in even more chaos.

“Don’t be so bitter, Your Majesty,” Teagan had a smile on his face while handing the letter to Alistair. Alistair took the letter from Teagan and instantly his face lit up.

“Teagan this is from…” Alistair’s voice was filled with excitement as he read the script on the envelope, _King Alistair Theirin._

“The spymaster of the Inquisition sent word that they’ve her location.” Teagan explained. Alistair looked up at Teagan with disbelief, they might know where she is? Maybe he could travel to Skyhold, get her exact location. Maker, his head was filled with excitement and fear all tangled together, but he had to keep calm, this could be some type of ruse, no, he was overthinking this too much.

Alistair watched Teagan’s expression carefully before saying, “Bann Teagan,” Teagan cocked a brow at Alistair, “I hear that the Frostback Mountains are lovely this time of the year.” Alistair said, still watching his expression. Teagan knew Alistair, even if he’d disapproved of Alistair’s so-called “small trip”, he’d still go.

“Your Majesty, you know the risks of this trip, yes?” He asked, his voice earnest as he spoke.

“I do.” Alistair replied, his voice unwavering.

“And you do understand if something were to happen to you-”

“Yes Teagan, I understand.” Alistair cut him off. “You don’t have to lecture me, I know the dangers.” There was silence between them before Alistair broke it, “And besides,” he said in a cheery tone, “shouldn’t you be in the Free Marches, cheering your lungs out at some competition.” Alistair said with a chuckle.

“Your Majesty, might I remind you that the Grand Tourney ended quite some time ago.” Teagan remarked, the smile returning to his face.

“Apologies, I don’t get out much.” Alistair said, his voice carrying a hint of humor.

“You will be leaving in a week, I presume?” Teagan said, changing the subject.

“ _Actually_ ,” Alistair said in a singsong voice, “I was thinking in three days’ time.”

“ _Three days?!_ ” Teagan exclaimed, “My Lord, there isn’t enough time to plan, items need to be packed, Skyhold, the Inquisitor, they will need to be informed…” Teagan stopped when he saw Alistair’s expression. “Alistair **no**.” Teagan said sternly.

“ _Alistair_? What happened to _Your Majesty_ and _My Lord_.”

Teagan ignored him, “That is a two, three weeks at most journey, and that’s without any foul weather if you’re fortunate.” he said, “Going on such a journey _alone_ , it’s suicide.”

“But what if the horse is _really_ fast.” Alistair quipped. The look that Teagan gave him sent shivers down his spine. “How is it, after all this time, you can still threaten me with your eyes, it’s unnerving.”

“I will see you at dinner.” Teagan said.

“Oh, you’re doing _that_ now.” Alistair replied bitterly.

“Your Majesty.” Teagan said with a bow.

Alistair stood from his chair and returned the gesture, “Teagan.” he replied and watched Teagan leave. Once he shut the door, Alistair looked down at the letter in his hands, after all this time, without a word from her, she sends this. He sat back down in his chair.

Alistair ran his fingers over the delicate script, she always did like adding more than what she needed to and he could see that here, graceful looking swirls along the border of the envelope and above his name there was a silhouette of a mabari lying down from the side. His hands shook as he reached for the seal bearing the insignia of the Wardens, he tore it open and pulled out the letter.

* * *

_~~King Alistair~~ _

_~~Dearest Alistair~~ _

_Alistair_

_I am sorry that it has taken me so long to write to you, part of me thought that you wouldn’t want to talk to me again, the other part hoped that maybe you’d forgive me. I’m sorry._

_~~The Inquisition has made contact with me asking for help with Corypheus~~ _

_~~I miss you~~ _

_I will not be informing you where I am and I have asked that Leliana does the same, I’m sorry love, I can’t let you endanger yourself for me again._

_~~I love you~~ _

_~~I’m sorry~~ _

_~~Forgive me~~ _

_I have to end this letter here, I’m sorry that I couldn’t say more._

_I love you, don’t forget that._

_Eva Cousland Theirin_

* * *

 

“No.” Alistair whispered, “Nononono, that can’t be it.” he read the parchment over several times, checking if he’d missed something. He didn’t, that was it.

He sat there for a bit, trying to gather his thoughts, trying to wrap his head around the fact that she didn’t want him to find her, _I can’t let you endanger yourself for me,_ he read over the words once then twice then again and again until they all blurred into one. Why is she doing this.

He rose from his chair, rounded his desk and made his way to the door of his study with the letter in hand.

When he’d reached his room he glanced at the bed, at _her_ side. He’d kept it mostly the same since she left, the first few nights after she left, her scent had lingered, now it was gone.

Alistair sat the letter down on the nightstand and readied himself for bed, to tired to actually get ready for bed, he shrugged his boots and his coat off and slid beneath the covers. He glanced at the letter next to him then rolled over onto his side, suddenly the urge to fall asleep disappeared.

He sighed heavily, “Teagan’s going to kill me.” he mumbled as he got up.

He made his way over to the dresser and grabbed his empty pack from the bottom drawer and began to fill it with clothes for the following weeks. “This is a bad idea.” He said to himself, “But when has that ever stopped me.” He pulled on his boots and a coat that didn’t scream ‘I’m the king of Ferelden’.

When the pack was filled with more or less enough clothes for his secret journey, he searched around the room for the pouch where he kept a few sovereigns, _in case_  he told himself. When he’d found the pouch he made his way to the door and from the door, down to the kitchens.

Once he was in the kitchens he grabbed what he’d needed, fruits, some water and cheese. “You can never go wrong with cheese.” He whispered, chuckling softly as he thought of Eva saying the same thing to him over ten years ago.

From the kitchens he stalked over to one of the servants’ entries.

Once he was outside he took a deep breath then exhaled, he repeated the process several times before trotting over to the stables to find a horse.


	2. Chapter 2

“Err… Bann Teagan, My Lord.” Teagan turned to the source of the voice, an elven servant, he was young and his clothes matched the other servants of the castle, his hair, however, was spiky and short in areas it shouldn’t be. 

“Yes?” Teagan answered, setting down the bread roll he was about to eat. He’d visited the castle hoping for a relaxing time _away_ from disturbances but apparently that had to wait, along with his breakfast.

“I’ve… There seems to be a slight problem.” The young elf had said, “The king, he um… Seems to have disappeared.” 

Teagan’s eyes widened and he jumped up from his seat and darted towards Alistair’s room, the elf flinched at the Bann’s sudden movement.

Teagan made his way past several servants and guards before he reached the door to the king’s room, he knocked once, then twice, he received no answer. 

Praying to the Maker, Andraste and every other God he could think of that Alistair was hopefully somewhere in his room, maybe he went for an early walk? A run maybe? Maker he hoped so.

Teagan opened the door to the room, it was dim and he waited for his eyes to adjust, when they did he proceeded into the room.

He made a beeline for the bed, it was in disarray, as if Alistair had been sleeping though not well. Teagan checked the nightstand and found the letter from Eva, he sighed heavily and sat down on the bed with a huff.

The young servant rushed into the room slightly out of breath, his hair even more disheveled than it was before.

“Do you know when he left?” Teagan asked the servant.

“Some of the guards said they saw him wandering the castle at midnight, the stable master also mentioned that His Majesty’s horse is missing.” He said between puffs of breath.

“Right then,” Teagan said as he stood from the bed, “I will write a letter to Skyhold informing them of the king’s visit.” he said flatly. “I think the king would appreciate his room being in order when he returns.”

“Of course, I will see to it at once, My Lord.” The servant said with a stiff nod.

Teagan made his way towards the study of the castle to begin writing the letter to Skyhold. 

* * *

Alistair lead his horse along the Imperial Highway, humming a tune to himself. He’d been riding for six hours, he’d guessed, and the lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him.

“You know, Cheddar, ” He said to the horse, “we were almost robbed on this highway.”

Cheddar puffed a breath through his nose as a reply.

“It’s true!” Alistair laughed, “It was our trip to Lothering, Eva, Morrigan and me. There were bandits that came up to us and they threatened us!”

Cheddar snorted.

“They did!” He exclaimed, “They just walked up to us and demanded a poll cost, Eva though, she used that tongue of hers and got us out of it. She got the villagers their things back too.” Alistair sighed dreamily. “She always knew- _knows_ what to say and do and just-” He sighed, “I miss her.” he said quietly.

After a bit Alistair spoke again, “You know, you’re a rather good listener.” 

Cheddar snorted again.

“Right. You’re right, let’s go find a spot for a nap.” Alistair said with a yawn.

_**Two days later.** _

* * *

_Bann Teagan_

_Thank you for informing us of the king’s visit, arrangements are being made and I am sure that the king will be satisfied with his quarters when he arrives._

_The Hero of Ferelden has also informed me that she will be at Skyhold in the period of time that His Majesty will be here, I imagine that he will most likely be staying longer than intended._

_I’ve also sent scouts to watch over him during his travels, you’ve nothing to worry about._

_May the Maker watch over you_

_Sister Nightingale_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of minor smut in the beginning of the chapter.

_**A week and a half later.**  
_

_“Alistair_. _” Eva breathed, “Yes,_ yes _. Please.” she begged, hips rising to meet his. Alistair set his pace fast and it wasn’t long before his hips started stuttering and his breath turned to pants as he plunged into Eva._

_The bit before had all been a blur to Alistair. When he saw Eva sitting on the side of his-_ their _bed, the only thing he wanted was to hold her and show her just how much he’d missed her. So that’s exactly what he did._

_Moments later all Alistair could hear from Eva was her crying out a mixture of his name and curses, her fingers dug into his shoulders, her back arched and her thighs clenched around his hips. Alistair kissed her hard, desperately trying to find his own end._

_The bed hit the wall with every one of his thrusts, Alistair was sure he’d get a mouthful about the wall later, but he didn’t care, right now all he cared about was_ her.

_Alistair’s pace broke and moments later his vision faded to black and his whole body went tense. Eva pulled him down for a kiss and he moaned into her mouth._

* * *

Alistair opened his eyes with a gasp, but instead of seeing blue eyes and flushed cheeks, it was the roof of his room in the Spoiled Princess. _Why is the inn named the Spoiled Princess again?_

He sighed and sat up in the bed. “I really hope the Leliana’s in a friendly mood when I ask her where Eva is.” He mumbled to himself while pushing the covers off and getting out of the bed.

He stretched before walking over to the wash basin, his breeches feeling uncomfortably tight while doing so. He washed his face and fixed his hair in the small mirror on the wall.

Once his appearance was decent, he searched his pack for some clean clothes and quickly changed into them. 

He packed up all his belongings and made his way down to the tavern, _after_ his morning arousal had gone away, and ordered something to eat.

When he’d finished eating his bread and porridge, he paid for his breakfast and left the tavern. Once outside,  he unhitched Cheddar from the post and lead the horse up towards the main road to begin riding for the day.

* * *

“The King of Ferelden is going to be here in a week,” Aedra said, irritation rising in her voice, “and you’re only telling us this _now?”_

“There is no need to panic, Inquisitor.” Josephine chimed in, in her normal, cheery tone. “We have made the necessary arrangements, His Majesty will be more than happy with his living quarters.”

“He will only be here for a month, there is no need to worry.” Leliana said while looking over scouting reports.

“Am I the only one who doesn’t know about this visit?” Aedra asked, turning to Cullen. He’d been quiet the whole conversation that she’d almost forgotten that he was there.

He shrugged his shoulders.

“Of course, very insightful Commander.” She sneered, to which he replied with a smirk 

“Is that all?” She asked, leaning over the war table, scanning the two maps laid out.

“Actually no.” Cullen spoke up, she looked up at him from the table. “The Hero of Ferelden will also be at Skyhold, around the time that His Majesty will be here.” He said, placing his hand on the pommel of his sword.

Aedra’s eyes widened a fraction, “So what you’re telling me,” she said slowly. “is that we have two of the most important people _in Ferelden,_ coming to Skyhold for a “visit”?” 

“I believe so, yes.” Leliana said, setting down the report she was reading.

“Right, right.” Aedra said, voice cracking slightly. “Meeting dismissed.” She said after clearing her throat and picking up a few pages of blank velum for reports that she’d write later, she said . “If any of you need me, I will be in the Heralds Rest, drowning in ale and trying to interpret why I became Inquisitor in the first place.” She walked towards the door and opened it, walked out and closed it with a heavy thud.

“Well,” Cullen said, rubbing the back of his neck from weariness, “she took that well.”

“Once she meets King Alistair, I doubt she will be as nervous.” Leliana said with a small laugh.

“True.” Cullen and Josephine said in unison. 

“Was he like this when you were traveling with him?” Cullen asked Leliana.

“Oh _Maker_ no,” Leliana laughed, “Eva would have stopped him before he even had the thought.”

“I did not expect for His Majesty to be so… Controlled, whenever I was to meet with him and the queen, it was almost as if she gave him a “look” of sorts.” Josephine said thoughtfully behind her board.

“Oh no, Josie!” Leliana said happily, “It was the complete opposite, it was like they-”

“Balanced each other out.” Cullen said with a hint of a smile on his face.

“Precisely.”

* * *

“Do you ever have doubts, second thoughts?” Alistair asked thoughtfully 

Cheddar snorted.

“I am _not._ ” Alistair said, “Well not in this particular situation, no.”

Three hours had passed since he left the Spoiled Princess, one hour had passed since he saw the last milestone.

“What do you think Skyhold looks like? I’ve heard that it has quite the stable for horses like you.” Alistair said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Cheddar snorted.

“Of course that’s your answer.” 

Cheddar trotted on until Alistair spoke up again.

“I suppose it’s too much to hope for that in some type of miracle by the Maker that she’ll be at Skyhold as well.” 

Cheddar was silent.

Alistair sighed, “I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

**_One week later._ **

“Hey,” Alistair pointed out, “look at that, Skyhold.” he watched as the fortress drew nearer with every step, pulse growing rapidly as he reached the front gates with Cheddar still in tow.

“Open the gates!” A woman shouted. 

The large gates lifted and at the bottom, Alistair saw Leliana walk towards him, he opened his arms for a hug and she accepted, her embrace just as tight as it was when they’d said their goodbyes, ten years ago.

“Leliana!” Alistair said with a laugh, “You look just as lovely as you did when I last saw you.” He said, breaking the embrace to look at her.

“And you look just as filthy, Your Majesty.” She replied, smile growing as she watched his expression turn to a pout.

“Well I… Have nothing to say about that, actually.” Alistair handed the reins to who he assumed was the horsemaster, and watched as Cheddar was lead away to the stables.

“Come,” Leliana said, already folding his arm in hers. “the inquisitor will be delighted to meet you.”

“I’m assuming my uncle was behind your knowledge of my visit.” He said while walking beside her.

“Oh, but of course.” She retorted, “And no, I will not be notifying you where she is.” She said, as if she was aware of what he was about to say.

They reached the stairs up to the main hall and stopped.

“You do know that I might have just put the whole of Ferelden in jeopardy by coming here, and now you’re telling me that-”

“I will not be informing you where she is,” Leliana cut him off, “because she is already here.” she smiled when she watched his face turn to a look of shock.

The was a moment of silence before Alistair started laughing, “You’re-” he said between bouts of laughter, “You’re joking right?” he asked, still laughing slightly. “There is no possible way that she’s- that she’s _here_.” He gestured to the door of the main hall, “She’s out there,  _somewhere_ ,” he waved his arms wildly in the direction of the mountains, “finding the cure.”

She crossed her arms and watched him with a serious expression.

“You’re not… laughing,” The smile he wore faded, “Why are you…” he trailed off. Suddenly he didn’t feel like laughing anymore.

“Leliana,” His tone was dire, “if you’re _toying_ with me.”

“The Inquisitor is with her, they are in the War Room.” She explained, “She arrived yesterday evening, with what she believes is the cure to the Calling.”

Alistair could feel his hands begin shaking and his eyes felt a sting, “She-” he cleared his throat and tried to speak, but no words left him.

“She is here.” Leliana assured him, and gestured for him to walk up the stairs.

Alistair took a deep breath, nodded and proceeded up the stairs to the large door with Leliana walking beside him. She knocked on the door and, after a moment, it opened to reveal a large room, and at the end was a throne. On either sides of the room there were lengthy tables with people, nobles and commoners and even warriors, surrounding the tables and speaking with one another.

Leliana directed his attention to a door on the far left side of the room, near the throne, “Behind that door there is a hallway that will lead you to the War Room.”

“Makers breath.” He whispered to himself.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it an assuring squeeze. Alistair took another deep breath and took a step forward, he felt Leliana’s hand leave his shoulder. When he didn’t move, he felt a small nudge on his shoulder to carry on walking. So he did.

He made his way down the hall, passing a few nobles, warriors and was that Morrigan? When he was outside the door he pushed it open and closed it with a click. The hallway was well lit thanks to the hole in the wall to his right, and at the end was a door, a _big_ door.

“Maker have mercy, what if she doesn’t want to see me?” Alistair said to himself, “What if she’s found someone else, forgotten about me?” Alistair shook off the thought, “No, just go, just _go_.”

Alistair stood there for a moment before proceeding up the few steps and down the hall, his pace growing faster with each step. There he stood, on the other side of that door was the love of his life.

He could hear two muffled female voices on the other side, one that he didn’t recognize and one that was faintly familiar, he reached for the handle and pushed.

There were two women with their backs to him, one with light, almost white hair, tied into a ponytail with curls still escaping. And the other had light brown hair, longer than he’d remembered, but familiar, hers was loose and wavy all around, she wore a simple loose red tunic tucked into some tight fitting black breeches that accentuated curves of her waist, her boots were a similar colour to her breeches as they ended just below her knee.

When he’d shut the door they both turned to him, Eva’s expression turning to shock as soon as she laid eyes on him.

The women with the white hair, she was elven. _No, the Inquisitor_ , Alistair remembered. She smiled and bowed, “If you’ll excuse me, your Majesties.” she walked towards the door and closed it, the only sound in the room was the click of the large door.

“Alistair?” Eva whispered in a shaky voice, “Why are you here, you’re supposed-”

In three long strides he was in front of her with his arms around her.

“You were- I thought…” Her voice was muffled by his chest and her sobs were faint, “I’m so sorry.”

Alistair felt tears escape his eyes as he tried his hardest to hold back a sob, “You’re here,” he whispered, “I can’t believe you’re here.”

They stood there holding each other, and every now and then a sob escaped from one of them. 

“I found the cure,” She whispered, looking up at him, “But it’s not definite, so-so I came to the Inquisition for help. Alistair, there’s a possibility that all Grey Wardens could be cured,” she put her head on his chest, “we could grow old together, actually _live_ without that horrid feeling that ten years from now we might die.”

He rested his chin atop her head and held her as tight as she’d allow.

“We might have an heir.” She whispered into his chest.

“Or two.” He responded, a chuckle falling from his lips when he felt Eva laugh in his arms, Maker he’d missed her laugh, her smile, _her._

After a bit she left his embrace, and already his arms felt empty without her.

“Leliana said that you left on your own, the night you got my letter.” She said, her eyes red from crying but the smile on her face looked as though it could light up the whole room. She placed her arms on her hips and cocked her brow at him.

“I’m not the one to blame,” He jested, gently tugging a hand from her hip and into his, “that castle gets _terribly_ dull at times, I needed some fresh air.” He said, lacing their fingers together.

“Ah, so you went for a little stroll across Ferelden,” She smirked at him, “Completely understandable.”

“I know!” He laughed, “You can’t even go for a stroll without everyone thinking that the Archdemon ate you or darkspawn are trying to devour your brain, or something of the sorts.”

“You’re an idiot.” She laughed, pulling him by his collar down to kiss her.

“But you love me for it, don’t you.” He purred.

“I do.” She pulled him down more and their lips met in a soft and tender kiss, Eva grinned and Alistair seized the opportunity to swipe his tongue over her upper lip, which deepened the kiss.

Before he knew it, the kiss was over and her beautiful blue eyes was all he saw when he opened his. Their foreheads touched and their gaze never broke.

“I missed you.” She whispered.

“I missed you too”


End file.
